He Don't Love Me
by buizelisgod
Summary: Celti Magician thinks his dad doesnt love him...That's it
1. Hi I'm Celtic Magician!

He Don't Like Me

"I'm not touching you" the same annoying voice said. Dark Magician groaned as he stopped at a gas station. Black Magician Girl dashed out of that car like it was on fire. Celtic Magician laughed and looked at up at his father leaning against the car. "Mom. Why does dad always look like he is thinking" he asked. Dark Magician Girl shrugged her shoulders. "He might be thinking about all the things wrong with this picture" Silver Fang said. "What do you mean" Dark Magician Girl asked. "His only true magical child is female and his only son finds swordsmanship and courtesy appealing" the snow wolf said. Celtic frowned and looked back at his dad. Silver Fang yelped as the unparalleled strength of the female Dark Magician came down on his head. "Don't say that! Dark Magician loves his children! Why would he hate Celtic for wanting to be a swordsman" she said.

Black Magician Girl came back with a bag of Hot Cheetos and a contented smile. Celtic curled up in a ball and attempted to sleep but the fact that his own father might hate him was killing him. That and his older sister was crunching on those chips like there was no tomorrow. She licked the red crumbs off her fingers and poked him in the side. "Hey. What's eatin' you shorty" she said. He mumbled and shivered. Black Magician Girl shrugged and continued eating. Dark Magician Girl frowned and looked back at her son. Usually he would react with a small amount magic that turned her food into worms or knocked her out for awhile which Dark Magician would praise him for but this time he remained silent. Silence was not one of his strong points. For the rest of the drive, there was silence. The radio wasn't even playing. They made it to Valkyria's house after an hour. Sorceror was sitting on the front porch with his twin son and daughter reading about Dark Magic.

Dark Magician grumbled and got out. "Are you getting out" Dark Magician Girl asked. Celtic sighed and got out. Chaos ran up and hugged his younger cousin. Sorceress hugged him too. Giga ran out of the house and tackled Silver Fang. Valkyria followed. "Hey little sis


	2. Dark Magic Slash

Dark Magic Slash

Silence wasn't expected of the weekend visits from the Dark Magicians. Black Magician Girl who was fourteen going on fifteen, groaned in utter boredom. Her mother scolded her and went back to staring at the ceiling. Celtic was walking through the backcountry behind his aunt and uncle's house. It was magnificent. Nature was all around him. He gazed around in bewilderment. Celtic was the spitting image of his father. He had dark purple hair except for a few blond streaks. He had a green and purple eye that had the curious glint in them. He got that from his mother. He stopped and grasped his sword handle. There was a rustling in the bushes. Two-Headed King Rex jumped out. He roared and gazed down at the small magician. Celtic growled and pulled his sword out and held it up. Rex laughed and attempted to eat him. A pulse of dark magic hit him in the eye. "Booyah! Who let the magician out? I'm awesome" an obnoxious voice yelled. Celtic looked behind him. It was Black Magician Girl. Dark Magician heard all the racket and was right behind her. "You ready sis" Celtic said confidently. "You got it bro" she said. "Dark Binding! In the name of the Chaos Mage I combine our powers" Black Magician Girl yelled. Celtic raised his sword and shut his eyes.

Black Magician Girl's Dark Magic pulse hit his sword. He chunked it at the heart of Rex. It went straight through him. He disappeared and a different monster appeared. "Oh man… Sis I think we can declare ourselves…" Celtic started. "Screwed up the butt with a hot iron pole!!!!!!!!! Dude! Bail" Black Magician Girl yelled. Celtic started to run but he tripped. "I don't foresee this ending well" Black Magician Girl thought. The monster started to bring his foot down. "S**t! S**t! S**t! S**T" Black Magician Girl yelled as she ran forward. The monster brought his foot down and….

2 be continued…


End file.
